Revenge Is Sweet
by PotterGleek94
Summary: Hermione is left devastated after the death of her parents, she seeks revenge on the culprits but does she loose herself in the process?


**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to any of the character, themes, objects, places within this story unless some original stuff is brought in later but if not all of this is based on the work of the one and only, amazing J K Rowling**

Chapter 1: Lifeless and Cold

How had this happened? Hermione Granger, stood staring into the mirror in her house which, since she began her magical education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry she rarely visited. Her face was etched with a look of fear, shock and pure horror; she was unusually pale and could not fight her tears any longer. Hermione had returned home for the Christmas holidays which until today had been perfect; she had played games and exchanged stories with her parents, watched television for what felt like the first time in seven years, she never imagined the past few weeks would be the last that she spent with her parents, for even at this very moment they lay dead a lifeless, terrified look upon each of their faces.

She left the bathroom and walked onto the landing, the house was eerily quiet; it was as though the world, the very air we breathe knew that something evil had occurred there. She made her way down the stairs albeit hesitantly not knowing if she could handle what she was going to find when she arrived at the bottom. As she turned the corner there, just along a short corridor was the body of her mother, lying still, her eyes both lifeless and colourless on the cold hard floor of the kitchen; a single tear on her cheek. At the other end of the kitchen was her father just as still, colourless and cold by his side a knife; he had clearly attempted to put up a fight. She walked in to the kitchen from the end of the hallway where she had stood for a few moments in an attempt to get her head straight; she knelt for what felt like a week sobbing and cradling the bodies of her parents, the only two people in the world who had ever accepted her for what she was and whatever she wanted to be. Hermione felt an overwhelming sense of guilt for the numerous summers that she had chosen to go to the Burrow and spend time with the Weasley family and Harry Potter despite seeing them all year long at school she felt she had neglected her parents and now they were gone she would never get the chance to spend another moment with them.

Hours passed, Hermione's only company and comfort was the ticking of the kitchen clock and the fluffy, ginger ball of fur that was her half-Cat, half-Kneazle, Crookshanks. She had gone into a state of shock and therefore barely noticed when the front door opened and two young, worried looking wizards ran down the hallway to kneel beside her. She looked slowly from side to side before hanging her head again the two young men were lost for words and could do noting both put their arms around her and rest their heads on each of her shoulders while listening to her sobs. "Hermione?" started one of the men who wore round, black spectacles and sported a lightning shape scar on his forehead "Hermione, we need to get you out of here, we don't know how safe it is, they might come back; there are no protections on the house you're an open target, we're an open target".  
"I can't leave them Harry" She murmured in a reply to the boy who she knew well, he was best friend whom she had met at school, Harry Potter, "I just can't".  
The other man then spoke he was rather tall, ginger with densely freckled cheeks, Hermione knew him too he was her other best friend; Ronald Weasley, together the three of them made up the 'golden trio' "Hermione, you won't need to leave them but there's nothing you can do for them now, Dad and Remus have said they'll come to collect the bodies once the house is secured by the Order, they wouldn't want you to put yourself in danger Hermione you know that."

Hermione stood up and wiped her eyes and with a "G-G-Give me a minute" she left the room her vine wand in hand. She went into her room where her school trunk was open on the floor, she had been ready to pack for the return to school and with a wave of her wand everything in her room began to reduce in size and fit itself neatly into the trunk. With this she began to cry again "All this magic and ability, yet it could not save my parents" she muttered to herself. When she walked back down the stairs Harry and Ron were waiting in the hallway for her, whilst here she took several photos from the walls which she added to the contents of her trunk. She then linked arms with the two men and disapparated. When they came back down to Earth from the journey she took a small bit of comfort in the image of the Burrow which had become a home away from home for her.

**Author Note: So guys this chapter is just an introduction I intend for the story to get a lot darker, the next chapter will contain a flashback to what happened in the house; please let me know what you think and I think I know where I'm going with the story but I anyone wants to make some suggestions as to what they think should happen in future then let me know please review if you want to see a second chapter. Next chapter will be up mid January if the reviews come in. Many thanks.**


End file.
